Demon Wall (Record Keeper)
Demon Wall in a Nightmare-class boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. It is the boss of the Crushdown Record in the Nightmare Dungeons. To face it, the player must first defeat Behemoth, Hill Gigas, Iguion, and Motor Ball. This version of Demon Wall is based on its incarnation in Final Fantasy XII; it takes its appearance from XII, its attacks are featured in XII, and its signature attacks Dynast-King's Curse and Crushdown reference its role in XII. Stats AI script Throughout the fight Demon Wall has a permanent Reflect status that cannot be dispelled, it will always counter all Summon, Black Magic, and White Magic damage with Death, and if it detects a party member with Retaliate status it will use Contempt, dealing heavy physical damage to them and removing Retaliate. A condition is in place that prevents Jump attacks from working, heavily limiting usage of Dragoon abilities. All of Demon Wall's abilities are instant-casting. In its first phase Demon Wall will use Smite of Rage and Eviscerator every turn, powerful physical attacks. On its fourth turn it casts Gravija, dealing damage to the entire party equal to 70% of their current HP. When Demon Wall uses Gravija, or when it falls to 70% HP (195,253 HP), it will shift to its second phase. The Demon Wall's arms awaken and are targets in the second phase. They do nothing on their own, but if attacked by a character marked by Dynast-King's Curse, they will counter with Annul, sapping their ability charges. As soon as the second phase begins Demon Wall will target three party members with Dynast-King's Curse, designated by a dark aura pointing towards the party members. Demon Wall will always target three party members who are next to each other, thus the top three, middle three, or bottom three. It will not target one of these groups if all three party members it would hypothetically target are KO'd. On each of Demon Wall's turns the aura will "charge" by 30%. Once the aura is at 100% power the Demon Wall will cast Nightmare Gravity on the targeted characters, dealing damage equal to 80% of their current HP and inflicting Sap status. As the three party members within the aura attack Demon Wall, the aura will recede, receding further the more damage they deal. However, if characters not targeted by Dynast-King's Curse attack the Demon Wall they will cause the dark aura to grow stronger, hastening the casting of Nightmare Gravity. When the Demon Wall takes its fourth turn after using Dynast-King's Curse, if the dark aura has not reached full power the Demon Wall will recast Dynast-King's Curse on new targets. In summary, Demon Wall can only be attacked safely by characters targeted by Dynast-King's Curse, and its arms can only be attacked safely by characters who are not. With the amount the aura charges each turn, the player must deal approximately 16,000 damage to Demon Wall to weaken the aura enough that it will not be fully charged on the fourth turn, not counting extra energy the aura receives from non-cursed characters attacking Demon Wall. If the player deals enough damage to fully deplete the dark aura's charge, Demon Wall will recast Dynast-King's Curse immediately. After casting Dynast-King's Curse four times, regardless of if Nightmare Gravity was used, Demon Wall shifts to its third phase. Demon Wall's arms are removed from the battle, and it will begin moving towards the party. Every turn it uses Nightmare Contempt, doing massive Defense-ignoring damage to one target. If any character has Retaliate status, Demon Wall will target them first. On its fifth turn, and every other turn afterward, it will use Nightmare Crushdown, dealing Defense-ignoring damage to the entire party. It will repeat this pattern until defeated. Turns Phase One: * 45% Smite of Rage, 55% Eviscerator * If character has Retaliate status: Contempt * Casts Gravija on fourth turn Phase Two: * 40% Smite of Rage, 30% Eviscerator, 20% Rage, 10% Sleep * Uses Dynast-King's Curse immediately when entering Phase Two. Will use again every fourth turn if dark aura is not at 100% power * Uses Nightmare Gravity when dark aura is at 100% power Phase Three: * Nightmare Contempt * Uses Nightmare Crushdown on fifth turn and every other turn afterward Strategy Characters who can use 5⭐ Combat abilities receive Record Synergy in the fight. Samurai and Dragoon options are limited, but other ability schools other than magic ones are fine. The player should place their primary damage dealer in the middle of the party, as they will always be one of the targets of Dynast-King's Curse. Character in the first and last slots since they statistically have the lowest chance of being targeted by Dynast-King's Curse and thus they will not be able to attack Demon Wall safely, so these slots should go to healers and supporters. Provided the player can deal 16,000 damage with the targets of Dynast-King's Curse within four turns, they can stop Demon Wall from ever casting Nightmare Gravity, and at that time the fight is just a matter of whittling down Demon Wall's HP and staving off damage from its normal attacks. When it enters its third phase the player has five turns before it uses Nightmare Crushdown, in which time they should go all out to defeat the Demon Wall. For their victory the player receives the Record Crystal needed to craft the Rank 6 Combat ability Crushdown. Gallery Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper